


Ghostbusters of the World Unite

by Baz



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters (Video Game), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Action, Army, Comedy, Emotional, F/M, Friendship, Ghosts, Sacrifice, Saving the World, Sequel, Teamwork, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 years after the events of the second film, the Ghostbusters organization has gotten bigger. Much bigger. Infact every country has a Ghostbusters Headquarters and millions of people from all over the world have become Ghostbusters, much like the police or fire department.</p><p>The more the merrier. </p><p>Ghostbusting has never been better.</p><p>However, when a massive phantom is terrorizing the planet, it's up to every single Ghostbuster from all over the world to team up and defeat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostbusters of the World Unite

GHOSTBUSTERS OF THE WORLD UNITE

One night at Grand Central Station, people were collecting tickets, boarding trains and meeting loved ones that they haven't seen in years.

Everyone was minding their own business, until they were all disturbed by a loud sound of motorbikes revving up. The noise started off as mild, but then got louder and louder and louder. People couldn't stand it. Something sinister was about to happen.

And it did.

Six motorbikes entered the station. On each bike was a punk all dressed in leather and chains. They were also skinheads. And appeared to be transparent.

Yep, they were ghosts.

The leader of the biker gang let out a yell and the punks started to cause chaos by chasing after people.

Everyone screamed and ran for their lives as the biker gang cackled and taunted the innocent.

One punk grabbed a man by the back of his coat and trailed him across the floor.

Another drove his bike through a train scaring the people inside and knocking over their belongings. The driver of the train had to stop it. He ran out of the front of the train, he was so afraid.

An a third punk trapped a woman at a corner of a wall with his bike. She had nowhere to run. The punk looked at her and grinned evilly. He reached out his hand to grab her.

“I'm gonna take you back to our hideout, missy!” he cackled.

The woman hid herself in fear.

The punk was about to grab her, until............

The sound of a proton pack was heard.

The punk turned around and saw what was behind him. He was not happy.

“Oh crap.”

An amber proton beam fired and lassoed around him. He was caught. The beam belonged to a handsome 24 year old Ghostbuster called Troy Simmons, a very laid back party dude. He was dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit. He grinned as he brought the ghost away from the woman.

“Thank you,” she said, still in shock.

“You're welcome ma'am,” said Troy.

The woman managed to run away.

“Stupid Ghostbusters!” yelled another punk as he drove his bike over to his friend who was caught by Troy.

As the punk was about to reach Troy, he stupidly failed to noticed the trap that was laid out in front of him.

Another Ghostbuster, Stella Richards, 21, a beautiful wild, crazy, sassy girl with chestnut hair, sharp cheekbones and stunning eyes and dressed in a brownish red jumpsuit had her foot ready to hit the pedal to open the trap.

The ghost drove over the trap and Stella hit the pedal. The trap opened and the ghost howled as he got sucked in. At the same time, Troy managed to bring his punk over to the trap.

The punk protested “No! No! No! I'm claustrophobic!”

But he was brought closer and closer to it. Troy turned off his beam and the punk got sucked into the trap. It closed.

The punk that rode up and down the train taunting people was having a great time. That was until it saw a third Ghostbuster, Oscar Barrett, 25, the smartest of the bunch, dressed in a turquoise jumpsuit standing right there in front of him.

The punk panicked and reversed. But he was too late. Oscar fired his blue proton beam and caught him.

Behind the punk was a fourth Ghostbuster, Stella's sensible best friend Erin Tulley, 22, blonde and dressed in a light purple jumpsuit. She had the trap ready. She placed the trap on the floor and opened it. Oscar brought the ghost over and turned off his beam. The ghost got sucked into the trap. It closed and all the passengers applauded. Oscar and Erin bowed.

There were 3 ghost punks left in the station. They all rode their bikes and stopped in front of Stella and Troy. The punks had their chains ready.

“Get that trap!” ordered the leader as they rode their bikes towards Stella and Troy.

Stella held out the trap.

“You want this? Come and get it, Mad Max,” she said.

The bikes got closer and closer and just as they were about to reach Stella and Troy.

They reached the two of them and......

“NOW!” shouted Troy.

Stella had two big gloves on. But they weren't ordinary gloves. They were proton gloves.

Proton gloves were connected to two wires that lead to the proton pack. It gave you the ability to grab ghosts. On the finger tips of the gloves are small proton beams that give the chance to touch the ghost.

Using the gloves, Stella had grabbed the two punks by the jackets. Troy opened up the trap and Stella threw the two punks into it. As they got sucked in, they saw their friends inside.

“Oh hi guys.”

The ghost that didn't get caught just drove out of the station. He had enough.

The trap closed and Erin and Oscar joined Stella and Troy. They found themselves surrounded by applauding people. However, the Ghostbusters were disappointed that the sixth ghost got away.

“We'll meet again, sometime,” said Stella.

 

 

 

 

The Ghostbusters got paid by the owner of the station. They then got into their white car which was a Tayota painted white with a red stripe at the sides. It also had the Ghostbusters logo on each side.

Erin was at the wheel. She drove the car back to their base.

No, not to that fire station. But to an even bigger base. A MUCH bigger base

For the past 25 years, there had been hauntings in every country. So Ghostbusting began worldwide. Every country had a Ghostbusters Headquartres.

In France, they were called "S.O.S Phantoms" and in some countries, they were called "Phantom Exterminators" or "Spirit Exterminators."

Instead of a measly fire station, Doctors Egon Spangler and Ray Stantz wanted to build and even bigger organization. They decided to have an even bigger hideout almost like a police station.

Soon, their dream suddenly evolved to a building that was as big as an airport. Hundreds of Ghostbusters work there. Many teenagers train to become Ghostbusters.

When he is not ghost hunting, Oscar was a teacher. He taught cadets to use a proton pack, the trap and why you must never cross the streams.

“Why is that bad, cadets?” he asked.

“Because life as we know it stops instantaneously and every molecule in our bodies would explode at the speed of light. It is a Total protonic reversal,” the cadets all answered in unison.

Since New York is a big city, many Ghostbusters would get sent out in groups. The garage consisted of over 100 Ghostbusters vehicles. Not just a hearse like Ecto-1, but some were Lamborghinis, minis, jeeps, trucks, vans and mini buses. A monster truck was planned, but was thankfully scrapped.

“We would need a pimp-mobile next,” said Stella who worked as a mechanic in the garage.

Erin and Troy worked in the trap department. All the ghosts were kept in a massive 100 foot tank. Erin had the two traps in her hands from that night. She emptied the traps into the tank. You could hear the groans and monstrous noises that the ghosts made in there. Some were complaining that the tank was too small or too big. Another would complain about another ghost's stench. One male ghost would try to hit on a female ghost in there. If she declined, the ghost would hit on another male ghost instead and would succeed.

The head of the Ghostbusters Headquartres in New York was of course, none other than Winston Zeddemore. He took over since Dr Egon Spangler's passing.

Inside the lounge of the Headquarters, there were statues of Egon, Ray, Winston and Peter Venkman. Peter always complained that the nose on his statue was too big and that it looked nothing like him.

Ray was the head of his Ghostbusters Headquarters back in his home, Ontario.

Peter left New York and moved to Chicago to be the head of that Ghostbusters Headquarters there.

After Egon's passing, he decided to take up séance classes. Something that he was always against. But he decided to go with it and maybe try to communicate with Egon from the other side.

And you know what? It worked. Peter claimed that Egon spoke to him and gave him advice.

When people asked Peter “What did Egon say to you?”

Peter would answer “Egon said that he's having a wonderful time in Heaven. He wishes you were all there with him. You'll love it.”

 

 

 

 

Incase you're wondering, yes, Erin Tulley is the daughter of Louis Tulley and Janine. After becoming a Ghostbuster and helped save the city from Vigo back 1989, Louis decided to take up the Ghostbusting business. His daughter decided to follow in his footsteps. After a decade, Louis had enough and thought it was time to pass the torch to Erin. Or rather the proton pack.

Oscar Barrett's mother Dana tried to have another relationship with Peter Venkman, but sadly it wasn't meant to be. She moved on and raised Oscar on her own. Oscar decided to take up Ghostbusting when he got older. He studied in spirituality and the supernatural.

The old fire station that was the original Ghostbuster headquarters had been turned into a museum. There are pictures of the Ghostbusters fighting spooks over the past decades. Cheeky teenagers would laugh at the events that happened in 1984 where the town got covered in white sticky stuff.

That painting of Ray, Peter, Egon, Winston and Baby Oscar was also there.

There was also the old proton packs, traps and PKE meters. Since then, technology had moved on and they became more advanced.

New gadgets had been invented over the years, such as the proton pack with two wands instead of one (the only problem is that it took up more energy when you have two beams coming out of it.), a trap that could hold about 20 ghosts all at once and the already mentioned proton gloves.

 

 

 

A newcomer had entered the New York Headquartres that week. His name was Russ Lionel. He had completed his Ghostbusters training. Stella had been eyeing up on him. She couldn't help herself. This Russ Lionel dude was very handsome.

Stella never had a boyfriend in her life, but she felt that now was the time.

She came to Winston's office and asked him if she could have Russ be on the same group as hers.

Winston said “Alright, as long as you take good care of him.”

“I definitely will,” said Stella with a crafty smile.

 

 

 

 

That night, a Slimer was in an alley way searching through some dumpsters looking for thrown away food. If he was lucky, he would find a hot dog, a burger, some fires or pizza. And what if it had a bit of penicillin on it? He wouldn't care. He would eat it up anyway.

Just then, Slimer heard a noise down the alley. He looked to see who it was. Nothing. He carried on with his meal.

Then he heard another noise. Slimer looked around. Nothing. He carried on. And then, he spotted something heading towards him. His mouth dropped in fear. He flew away from it and tried to float away from the thing heading towards him. Slimer flew away as fast as he could. But no matter what, the thing kept gaining on him and gaining on him and gaining on him. It was no good. Slimer screamed to the top of his lungs as the thing attacked him.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Stella, Oscar, Erin, Troy and Russ all took their car out of a drive. Stella and Russ were in the back seat flirting away.

Erin decided to turn on her PKE meter. As she she did, it was suddenly activating.

“Guys, we got company!” said Erin as she hit the pedal to the metal and drove around the town trying to find the ghost.

She handed Troy the PKE meter. It was going crazy.

“The ghost is not far away," he said.

“You're gonna capture your first ghost, handsome,” Stella said to Russ.

After 5 minutes, Erin couldn't find the ghost.

“Where is it?” she asked.

They had been driving around the same block over and over. And the PKE meter was still acting like crazy.

“Hello, Mr Ghost. Where are you?” asked Stella. “Today would be a nice day to show yourself. Maybe he's a little shy.”

After 10 more minutes, Erin still couldn't find the ghost. She was frustrated.

“Some ghosts are just plain tricky to find, Russ,” she said.

“Sorry, Russ. Maybe next time,” said Oscar.

Troy was taping the PKE meter with his hand.

“Thing is busted,” he said. “The equipment screws up from time to time.”

 

 

 

 

They drove back to Headquarters in a foul mood. Stella didn't care though. She enjoyed her time with Russ.

“Would you like to have dinner at my house tonight at 8 O'Clock?” she asked Russ.

“I'd love to,” said Russ. “I'm sorry, you've got real pretty eyes. I can't stop staring at them.”

“No, stare away,” said Stella opening her eyelids a bit wider. “I'll stare at yours, you stare at mine.”

 

 

 

That night, Stella was at her home cooking dinner. She was so nervous, she almost burnt the food.

Erin had given her some advice earlier:

“Don't panic and don't drink to calm yourself down. You'll end up getting drunk like what happened 2 Christmases ago when you tried to make dinner.”

Stella set the table and waited for Russ to ring the doorbell.

He had arrived just on time. Stella was impressed. She invited Russ in and he sat at the table.

As they ate, they had conversations about their lives and why they joined the Ghostbusting business.

Stella thought Russ was charming, intelligent, funny and just easy to get along with. Russ admired Stella for her sassiness, intelligence and wit.

“This is it," Stella thought. “He is _definitely_ the one.”

Later they had a glass of wine and fooled around for a bit. Then Russ, due to the fact that he was inebriated, wanted to stay over.

 

 

 

 

 

That night, the ghost punk who got away was in a secret hideout with 20 other bad ghosts. Some tall, some small, some fat, some thin, some with two heads, some with three, some dangerous looking and some that looked harmless but were mean mothers. They all talked about the Ghostbusters and why they feared them.

“I hear they put you in a big tank and never let you out,” said one ghost.

“I hope to get back at them for kidnapping my friends,” said the punk ghost.

“We'll help you,” said a second ghost.

Just then, they all heard a noise.

“Must be a newcomer,” said a third ghost.

He got up and walked over to the door to let him or her in.

But to his horror, it wasn't a newcomer, it was something worse. It was the same thing that got Slimer.

The ghost screamed in horror as the thing made its way into the hideout and started attacking the other 19 ghosts in there.

 

 

 

 

 

Work had been slow for the Ghostbusters lately. There was hardly any ghosts about. This had been going on for a week.

It wasn't just in New York, it was the rest of the world too.

The Ghostbuster Organization was in trouble. No ghosts to bust, meant no money.

Also, the Ghostbuster cadets that graduated recently, were disappointed that there were no first missions for them to tackle.

Another 2 weeks passed. Still no ghosts.

There was a danger of the organization going bankrupt. Some of the employees decided to quit the business and take new jobs.

Stella, Erin, Troy and Oscar were against this at first. But a month went by and there was still no ghost sightings. They felt that they had no choice but to retire.

So one night, they hung up their jumpsuits. They took one last look at their Ghostbusters Headquarters, turned off the lights and left the building.

They decided to keep their proton packs and EPK meters for old time's sake.

The four of them plus Russ all went out for dinner that night. They all held up their pints and decided to drink a toast.

“Here's the best job in the world, period,” said Oscar.

“Truer words were never spoken,” said Erin.

Then they all clinked their glasses.

 

 

 

Winston Zeddemore, Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz all felt it was time to move on as well. It was hard for them since not only was this was their favourite job that they ever took, but they were the ones along with Egon who started this business.

It was also a real shame for all the Ghostbusters around the world too.

Every Ghostbusters Headquarters around the world closed down during that week.

That was it. No more Ghostbusters. Full stop.

 

 

 

Stella got a job working in a garage, Oscar became a teacher, Erin became a Liberian and Troy became a trainer.

The jobs were okay, but it wasn't the same as Ghostbusting.

Stella and Russ' relationship grew. They even moved in together.

The night after they moved in, something terrible was about to happen.

 

 

 

 

It was 3.00 in the morning and they were in bed asleep. Until they were woken by a loud noise coming from outside. They both woke up and looked out of the window of their bedroom.

“What's that noise?” asked Stella.

As she looked outside, she got the shock of her life.

In the neighbourhood, there was massive scaly hand similar to a lizard's. It was about 300 foot tall and transparent. And it was heading straight for Stella and Russ' house.

It tore open the roof. Stella and Russ were right underneath the massive claw. And Russ appeared to be getting sucked into it like as if it were a vacuum sucking him up.

“STELLA, HELP ME!” he cried as he grabbed onto Stella's hands.

She hung on to him really tightly as she tried to stop the massive claw from sucking him up.

Whilst holding on to Russ, she had to make her way over to the wardrobe. Using one hand, she opened it. Inside was her proton pack. Using her free hand, she switched it on and took out her wand. She fired her beam at the massive claw.

It hit the claw and Russ was free. Stella kept on firing at it. As Stella looked at the massive claw, she could swore that she could make out about 500 ghosts inside it. It was like there were all trapped inside the claw.

“So that's why there haven't been no ghosts lately,” she thought to herself. “This big claw took them.”

The massive claw wanted to get Russ, but couldn't due to Stella firing her beam at it. It let out a frustrated growl and pulled away. Stella turned off her beam. The claw then disappeared out of sight.

Stella looked at Russ.

“Why did that massive claw want you?” she asked him.

Russ didn't answer. Stella knew something fishy was going on here. So she went to the wardrobe and pulled out her PKE meter. She turned it on and held it in front of Russ.

The PKE meter went crazy. Stella couldn't believe it.

“You're a........ you're a ghost?” she asked in disbelief.

Russ looked at her and nodded his head.

Stella was heartbroken.

“But, I touched your skin,” she said.

Russ held up his hand and with his other hand, he pulled off the skin as if it were a rubber glove. It was a transparent hand.

“And this is a mask,” he said pointing at his face.

Stella looked at him. She felt betrayed.

“I want you out of here, ” she said as her eyes filled up with tears.

Russ was in tears too. He got up and took his suitcase out. He filled it with clothes and other prosthetic body parts that he secretly hid from Stella. Afterwards, he left the house. Stella sat on the bed weeping.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, the big news update was that the massive 300 transparent claw was seen overnight in New York. Not only that, but a massive 300 foot transparent tail was seen in Kyoto, a massive 300 foot transparent....... foot was seen in Lancashire and another 300 foot transparent claw was seen in Cape Town.

Also, every Ghostbusters Headquarters from around the world had the roofs torn off and the tanks that kept the ghosts were destroyed. The ghosts were free from the tanks, but the giant phantom took them and they were trapped inside its body.

Erin came over to Stella's house to comfort her. The bad news was that her boyfriend was a ghost all along. The good news is, because of this massive phantom what ever it was, the Ghostbusters were back in business.

Every Ghostbusters headquarters around the world opened up again and everyone had to figure out how to destroy this thing.

 

 

 

 

 

Ray was on his laptop in his Ontario office trying to find research on this creature all over the internet, but no luck. He sat there with his head in his hands, frustrated.

But fortunately for him, he had a visitor on Skype.

“Venkman,” he said smiling.

“Hi Ray,” said Peter. “It had been a couple of months since I last spoke with Egon. I just spoke to him last night and he gave me some advice.”

He held up a paper that he printed off the internet.

“Egon told me to look up a piece of information he gave and he's found a solution for us.”

 

 

 

 

Ray got in touch with every single Ghostbuster headquarters from around the world. Each headquarters had Ghostbusters in an office watching Ray on Skype. The non-English speakers had interpreters.

“My friend and head of the Chicago Ghostbusters, Peter Venkman has communicated with Egon Spangler from the other side. Egon gave Peter some advice about this beast that we're dealing with. This creature is known as The Mega Phantom. A spirit that eats ghosts to make itself more powerful. The more ghosts it eats, the bigger it gets. Soon, it would get so big, that the world would be done for.”

“Nothing new there,” said Stella.

“I have an idea though,” continued Ray. “Since this ghost is only a giant due to the fact that it eats ghosts, we have to make the Mega Phantom small again by getting all the other ghosts out of it's system.”

Everyone thought that was fair.

“Since all the tanks from all your Headquarters are destroyed, we'll have to send this Mega Phantom to the other side,” said Ray. “The only problem is I have no idea how to get it to the other side.”

“Perhaps I could help,” said a male voice.

Everyone turned around. It was Russ.

“You!” cried Stella.

“So you're the one who was secretly a ghost,” said Ray looking displeased. “What was your little game then?”

“I just wanted to help get rid of bad spirits. That's why I joined,” said Russ. “Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I'm evil. Here's my plan: Once you get every ghost out of the Mega Phantom, I could cross over to the other side and take the Mega Phantom with me.”

Everyone looked at Russ and mummered.

“You could do that?” asked Ray.

“Yeah,” answered Russ.

“Yes, it could work,” said Ray. “Okay, Ghostbusters. All we have to do is capture the Mega Phantom with out Proton beams and get every single ghost out of it. It is going to take over a million proton beams to hold it. So every single Ghostbuster from around the world, find this ghost's body part in your country and fire your beams at it.”

“Ghostbusters of the world untie,” said Oscar.

“Exactly!” said Ray getting really excited. “Everyone go and visit your loved ones. Say goodbye. You might not get a second chance. Then come back in a few hours. We're gonna kick some ghost.”

 

 

 

 

Every Ghostbuster left their headquarters and to go visit their families.

Stella, Erin, Troy and Oscar all visited their parents and spent the next few hours with them. They even told them secrets about themselves that they never told before. Their parents were shocked, but didn't care. They loved the children despite their flaws.

Oscar got a phone call from someone in Chicago. Yep, it was Peter.

“25 years ago, the boys and I saved you from Vigo,” said Peter. “And now you've grown up to join us to save the world.”

“Just returning the favour,” said Oscar.

Even Dana and Peter spoke on the phone for a while. They haven't spoken in almost a decade.

Hmm? Nope, no relationship this time incase you're wondering.

That night in New York at 9 O'Clock, all 100 of the local Ghostbusters got suited up, got their equipment and got into their many vehicles.

Many of the Ghostbusters in the garage all gave Russ dirty looks. They couldn't stand the fact that they had an actual ghost in their ghostbusting business. It's like a cockroach becoming an exterminator.

So they acted like children who won't let this boy play in their baseball team. Russ wanted to join a group to go and fight this Mega Phantom. But no such luck. No group would let him go with them.

Russ felt alone.

That was until Stella came up to him.

“You wanna ride with us?” she asked.

“I don't wanna be a fifth wheel,” said Russ.

“We could always use a spare,” said Troy.

Stella smacked him in the back of the head.

“The more the merrier," she said.

Russ got into Stella, Erin, Oscar and Troy's car and after a while, every vehicle in that garage took off into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In different time zones, the millions of Ghostbusters all got ready too. Millions of Ghostbusters cars from over the world drove to their destination. Like soldiers heading into battle.

The New York Ghostbusters discovered that the Mega Phantom's foot was in Hudson River, the ones in England discovered the claw in Yorkshire, the Chinese ones discovered the tail in Shanghai, the New Zealander ones discovered another claw in Auckland and the South African ones discovered another foot in Cape Town.

The other Ghostbusters from around the world could see parts of the Mega Phantom's body so they made their way as close to the Phantom's body as they could.

That night in New York, over 100 Ghostbusters cars drove down. People cheered like crazy as they praised our heroes and heroines to get this Mega Phantom and bring it down.

During their journey, Stella and her friends asked Russ how long had he been dead and why he didn't cross over.

“I've been dead for 9 years," he said. “I was killed in motorcycle accident. I was a wild kid. Always broke the rules and I didn't care. An abusive stepfather causes that. One night, I was riding and drinking at the same time, big mistake. I crashed into a truck. My body was buried, but my soul was still here. I didn't wanna cross over cos I would miss my friends and family. So I would visit them. I scared the crap out of them at first and they _were_ thinking about calling you guys to get rid of me. But then, they got to know me and I got along with them as much as I did when I was alive. But they all told me it would be time for me to cross over soon. I didn't listen to them. But I've been a ghost long enough. Tonight, I will cross over and bring that Mega Phantom to the other side with me.”

“I think it is the time, because you're leaving your ectoplasm everywhere like a snail,” said Troy.

Russ looked at his seat. Yep, his ectoplasm was leaking everywhere. What a mess.

“How come I didn't notice that?” asked Stella.

“I would always clean the sheets and wash my clothes everyday hoping you wouldn't notice,” answered Russ.

“So that's why you kept doing that," said Stella. “I thought you had really bad OCD.”

 

 

 

 

 

Later, The New York Ghostbusters had arrived in Hudson River. There was the phantom's massive foot and leg. They all almost lost their nerves.

“Look at the size at that thing,” exclaimed Erin who was driving.

They all parked their vehicles by the river and got out. They made their way over to to the massive foot. Winston lead the way.

In Ontario, Ray lead his army of 100 Ghostbusters to underneath the Mega Phantom's chest that was in the sky. It was 200 feet above them.

And in Chicago, Peter lead his army of 100 Ghostbusters to what appeared to be the Mega Phantom's neck. It was 210 feet above them.

No one on Earth knew where the Phantom began or ended. It was _that_ big.

Every country had a news crew filming this event. Many people at home watched, including the families of the Ghostbusters. They were on the edge of their seats with tension.

“Get out your wands!” ordered Winston.

He and all the 100 Ghostbusters took out their wands.

“Heat 'em up!” cried Ray.

They all turned on their proton packs.

“Let's bring this son of a bitch back to the Stone Age!” cried Peter.

And with that, the millions of Ghostbusters fired their beams the Mega Phantom.

Each 100 beams firing in every country was in a magnificent display of colours; amber, green, blue, purple, gold and white. It was like a firework display.

It seemed to be working. Some of the ghosts that the Mega Phantom had captured were being brought out. The ghosts all floated from the Mega Phantom as far away as they could. The Mega Phantom's power was weakening.

 

 

 

 

In New York:

“It's working!” cried Troy in delight.

“Keep firing!” shouted Winston.

More and more ghosts seemed to be coming out of the Mega Phantom. It was getting smaller and smaller. Everything was going according to plan.

This had been going for 10 minutes and it was all going well, until, some of the Ghostbusters' energy in their proton pack weared out.

“Oh no!” they cried.

There was still more ghosts inside the Mega Phantom. The ghosts were coming out all right, but the process was very slow. It was taking forever and the Ghostbusters' proton packs were wearing off.

To add even more insult to injury, the ghosts that escaped the Mega Phantom were being sucked back inside.

“WHAT?” cried the millions of Ghostbusters from around the world.

They couldn't believe it. The Phantom was getting bigger again.

Most of the Ghostbusters from around the world, turned off their proton beams. It was useless. This wasn't working.

All the families to the Ghostbusters were at home watching all of this on TV. They were in despair. This truly was the end.

The Phantom was getting even bigger than before.

It was hopeless.

Nothing could save the world.

Nothing.

Nada.

Zip.

 

 

 

 

 

The poor Ghostbusters all gave up. They all decided to face the music and knew that this was the end.

Many tears were shed.

“I'm glad I said goodbye to my family,” said Oscar.

“Same here,” said Erin.

“Me too,” said both Stella and Troy.

Russ on the other hand:

“It's time.”

He ran over to the Ghostbusters car he travelled with Stella and company. He took out some proton gloves and connected the lead from both gloves to the proton pack.

“I have to get inside it!”

“What?” asked Stella as she, Erin, Oscar and Troy walked over to him.

“I'll use the Proton Gloves to grab the Mega Phantom whilst I'm inside it," said Russ. “I'll grab it and take it to the other side with me.”

His four friends looked at him.

“Well, it's either this or crossing the streams,” said Russ.

The four friends nodded.

“I'll miss you," said Stella.

“So will I,” said Russ.

He and Stella looked at each other............. and then...................................... they kissed.

“I see that you still kept your mask on,” said Stella.

“Yeah,” chuckled Russ. “Wish me luck.”

“Goodbye, Russ," said Stella. “So hello to Egon for us, will ya?”

“I guarantee you that I'll do that,” said Russ as turned on his proton pack and ran straight toward the Mega Phantom. Stella's eyes will filled with tears and she could stop sniffing and quivering her lip. Come to think of it, none of the other Ghostbusters could either.

Russ ran straight over to the Mega Phantom. He felt like he was being sucked inside a vacuum. He was lifted off the ground and got sucked right inside the Mega Phantom.

Inside the Mega Phantom's body, he saw millions upon millions of ghosts are swirling about desperately trying to break free but couldn't.

Russ couldn't stand anywhere. He was floating all over the place. All he had to do was grab onto a piece of the Mega Phantom's “skin” and cross over to the other side with it.

But the problem was that the Phantom was getting bigger and the “skin” kept expanding. He could hardly grab onto the Phantom's “skin.”

The Ghostbusters from outside could see from inside the Phantom's transparent body that Russ couldn't achieve his goal due to the Phantom getting bigger. So they decided to turn on their proton packs and fire their beams at the Phantom.

It was working. The Phantom got distracted. It was getting a bit smaller and Russ had an advantage.

In mid air, he swam his way to the end of the Phantom's skin and clutched on to it with his gloves.

“Got it!” he cried in delight.

It felt like a massive piece of carpet.

Now it was time for Russ to cross over. He closed his eyes and a bright light seemed to come out of him.

“Goodbye, everyone,” he whispered to himself.

From outside the Phantom, everyone could see a bright light getting bigger and bigger. The Phantom howled in panic as it knew what was happening to it. But it couldn't do anything about it because it was being held down by over a million proton beams.

The bright light inside it was bigger and the Phantom itself was getting smaller and smaller. All the ghosts it had eaten were all coming out of it really fast.

Every single Ghostbuster in this world right now had beating hearts, sweaty palms and dry mouths. They were so excited, nervous and frightened. They never felt like this before and they never will again.

As the Phantom got smaller and the bright light got bigger, it howled one last deafening roar as a big shockwave seemed to explode right in front of every Ghostbuster's eyes. They all shielded their eyes and looked away.

After 10 seconds, the light went away and there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

That was it.

The Phantom was no more.

The battle was won.

 

 

 

 

 

All the million Ghostbusters cheered. They did it!

All their families and everyone else watching at home on their TVs all cheered like crazy and had tears in their eyes. They couldn't stop crying with happiness. All the Ghostbusters' families were so happy at their own Ghostbuster family member's achievement.

At Hudson River, the New York Ghostbusters were celebrating like crazy.

Stella, Erin, Oscar and Troy all looked at the spot where the Mega Phantom and Russ where. The four of them stood there with tears rolling down the cheeks. Erin put her hand on Stella's shoulder and so did Oscar and Troy. Stella looked at them and smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

That night, or day depending what the time zone was, every country celebrated the millions of Ghostbusters who saved the world. Every mayor from every city honoured the Ghostbusters. There were thousands of people in each country all cheering for their own local Ghostbusters.

In Times Square, an emotional Winston stood on the stage in front of thousands of New Yorkers and gave a speech:

“The real hero of this day is Russ Lionel. He was secretly an actual ghost that fought in our Headquartres.”

This grabbed everyone's attention. Winston continued:

“But he sacrificed himself by crossing over and taking the Mega Phantom with him. Let this day by known as 'Russ Lionel Day'. And Russ' family, if you're watching this, you must be very proud of him.”

They were indeed. At that moment they were watching the TV in tears of joy.

 

 

 

 

 

At the Ghostbusters Museum in New York, there was a tribute to him. It was a wall filled with photographs of him. To tell you the truth, it was only 5 photographs of him since hardly anybody knew him. But the bullshitting Ghostbusters that worked in the New York Headquarters all lied to the press:

“Yeah, I knew Russ. We were buds for 12 years. We used to get drunk and do all kinds of crazy shenanigans........”

Every tank in each headquartres around the world were fixed. The Ghostbusters would be back to work as usual.

Stella decided to take a seance class that weekend along with Erin, Oscar and Troy. And we all know who they wanted to talk to.

“Russ says hi,” said the medium.

“Hi Russ," said the emotional four friends.

“Egon says hi too," said the medium communicating through Russ.

“Hi Egon," said the four friends.

“Tell that Venkman to stay out of trouble," said the medium communicating through Egon.

“Er...... we'll try,” said the four.

THE END

 

In memory of Harold Ramis

 

Happy 30th Anniversary, Ghostbusters!

 


End file.
